The ability to properly determine the orientation of a golf course is important to the improvement of one's golfing game it is important to accurately assess whether a distant target lies at an angle or in a horizontal plane. Adjustments in swing are necessary to accommodate various angular orientations of the putting green. For example, if the putting green extends downwardly from an edge, then it would be desirable to aim the golf ball toward the higher side of the green. This would allow the ball to roll downwardly toward the pin.
Unfortunately, it is often difficult to accurately determine whether the green is in a horizontal plane or if it lies at an angle. The inability to properly determine the orientation of the green can be caused by the poor Judgment of the golfer or by the orientation of the land upon which the golfer is standing. As such, it is desirable to have an independent means for accurately determining the angular planar orientation of the golfing green.
In the past, various devices have been developed so as to facilitate the ability to gain proper judgment on the golf course. Unfortunately, these items are often bulky and difficult to transport. It is very important that any orientation device be small enough to be easily carried, easily used, and easily stowed.
In the past, various patents have issued relating to golfing devices for improving the golfer's assessment of the golf course. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,579, issued on Aug. 8, 1989, to G. M. Baxter teaches a wind indicator for use by a golfer. This wind indicator includes a vane movably mounted on a base for indicating wind direction. A propeller is rotatably mounted with the vane and carries observable indicia which vary in appearance in accordance with the speed of the propeller and the wind velocity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,854, issued on Sep. 12, 1989, to R. van Leemput describes a golfer's wind indicator and club suggestion assistance device. This device includes a means for indicating wind direction relative to the desired line of flight of the golf ball. A means is also provided for measuring wind velocity and provided with precalibrated indicia awaiting to the measured wind velocity to the number of numerical club designations by which the golfer should increase or decrease the club number which would normally be selected under windless conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,232, issued on Nov. 14, 1989, to J. P. Lang teaches a flag pin golf ball distance measuring device that includes an elongated cylindrical pin having a lower end provided with a radially extending flange and dimensioned for registry with a standard golf hole club. A free end of a measuring tape is secured to a sleeve around the elongated cylindrical pin. A cardholder is attached to the pin adjacent the handle and includes a holder for a writing instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,220, issued on Aug. 4, 1992, to L. Baldoni describes a golf ball position marker apparatus. A wind indicator vane is mounted hingedly within the housing so as to provide a visual indication of wind direction to assist a golfer in club selection and angle of attack in a golfing game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,400, issued on May 18, 1993, to Hall et al. describes a golf putting aid having a rotatable horizontal sighting ring at the upper end of a vertical support post. A ball/club path marker extends thereacross and outwardly therefrom. A clubhead alignment marker extends transversely across the sight ring to form a cross hair sight at the center of the ring. A smaller ball sight ring approximately the same diameter as a golf ball is disposed within the larger sighting ring at one side of the club head alignment marker. In use, the larger sighting ring is positioned such that when viewed by a golfer in a standing position, the smaller ball sight ring is superposed over the golf ball and the ball/club path marker is aligned with the desired ball path and the club head alignment marker will be perpendicular to the desired golf ball path.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,904, issued on Mar. 29, 1994, to K. G. Olich provides a distance measuring system that can be used on a golf course in order for the golfer to accurately measure the distance between the present lie of the golf ball and the hole toward which the golfer is currently advancing the golf ball. This system includes several receivers and transmitters that provide electronic signals for detecting such distances.
The present inventor has filed an earlier patent application for a device related to the present invention which is identified as U.S. application Ser. No. 08/369,368, filed on Jan. 6, 1995, and entitled "Green Reader Device". After extensive demonstration and promotion of the device of this prior application, the inventor has noted that it is often difficult for users to actually use the device so as to improve their putting ability. In particular, it was difficult to determine the proper putt direction once the orientation of the green was determined. This prior device included a generally clear body having a horizontal line and a vertical line formed thereon and a bubble level affixed to the body. The horizontal line and the vertical line extended in an intersecting direction. The bubble level served to indicate a horizontal orientation of the horizontal line. The bubble level was affixed at an edge of the body generally centrally along a top edge of the body. The bubble level was affixed to the body such that the bubble level was in alignment with the top edge of the body. After experiments with this prior invention, it was determined that various improvements were necessary so as to provide a positive indication of the direction of the putt. In other words, a mechanism was necessary so as to facilitate the proper putt direction. As a result of experiments with this prior device, the present invention was developed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a green reader that assists the golfer in determining the angular orientation of the putt.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a green reader which is accurate despite the angular orientation of the surface upon which the golfer is standing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a green reader that provides a positive indication of the proper direction of the putting stroke.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a green reader device which allows the golfer to properly orient the golf ball with the hole for the purposes of determining the proper putting direction relative to the slope of the green.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a green reader device that is easy to use, easy to manufacture, and relatively inexpensive.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a green reader device that can be easily stowed within the pocket of the golfer.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.